1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a set of elements for constructing a wooden wall. It also relates to a method for using such elements.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
A wall refers to a partition or barrier, which may or may not be load-bearing, of a building. During the construction of a building, it is known to mount the walls, both outside and inside, from building elements such as concrete blocks or bricks. The use of these different elements requires the use of a binder. Aside from a relatively heavy weight, using bricks or concrete blocks leads to significant civil engineering work to produce the foundations. Furthermore, the very nature of the materials used frequently involves the use of additional insulation, the bricks and concrete blocks not having an optimal thermal insulation coefficient.
As an alternative to these elements, wood is used as construction material. Structures are in particular known that are made from round wood, commonly called Scandinavian structures, where wooden logs, which are generally cylindrical with a circular section, are stacked to form the walls of the building. These logs are attached to one another using a male/female-type connecting system, for example, slots receiving tabs. Such logs require a relatively complex implementation, with particular know-how to produce sealed connections between the logs. Furthermore, using wooden logs involves reacting play between the logs, after the latter have completely dried.
To produce wood walls more easily, WO-A-2004/088057 discloses rectangular wooden bricks, four surfaces of which are provided with slots making it possible to stack them and butt them together by inserting tabs into the slots. The stacked bricks are maintained relative to one another by reinforcing tubes inserted into holes formed in the bricks. These bricks are relatively complicated to use and require the use of an adhesive to fasten the tabs in the slots.
CA-A-1 081 911 describes wooden bricks whereof the upper and lower surfaces have complementary shapes, thereby allowing them to be stacked. A tab inserted into transverse slots formed in two bricks butted together ensures the connection of two juxtaposed bricks. Cables pass through the bricks and adjustably connect the stacked bricks to one another. The openings formed in the bricks for the passage of the cables create thermal bridges.